PC:Devinihm (jkason)
Summary Fluff Description: 'Devinihm is generally disheveled, spending more time trying to ferret out whatever it is that's engaging his curiosity than he does keeping his leaves groomed. His Wilden leaf cloak is also often home to various insects or similar vermin, with whom the young Wilden has a close affinity. When one says Devinihm is 'abuzz,' that might be quite literally, depending on his current 'friends.' '''Background: ' Hunted Wilden racial background: Stealth added to class skills Devinihm was born into the Cetarakes, a small reclusive clan of Wilden born out of the mangroves of Kythira. While other clans on the island seemed to feel the wildens' place was as fierce protectors of the island from the Shadowrift, Devinihm's own small cluster saw themselves as caretakers, not guardians. They were content to nurture the mangroves and the creatures who lived among them. Let others fight, the Cetarakes would be there to tend to the devastation afterward and encourage the remaining life to thrive. "Tend to life, hide from death." That is the Cetarakes philosophy. Born with a innate curiosity and affection for the natural world, Devinihm was quite gifted at the first half of clan philosophy. He could happily spend every day tending to wounded mangroves, unperturbed by flies or bees or mosquitos. In fact, he grew to find the buzzing of insects a soothing music all its own. That same curiosity, however, left Devinihm less mindful of the latter half of his clan's mantra. His child-like desire to explore and observe every new thing seemed to often lead him into harm's way. His own emerging wildshaping talents were more than once the only thing that kept him from winding up the meal of one or more aberrant beasts whose strange forms had acted as a lure for the young Wilden. Unfortunately, while Devinihm had always managed to escape, more than one of the beasts born from the Shadowrift had become aware of him, and the presence of his kind, in the area. And as they came to see the Cetarakes as part of their territory, they also began to stalk them as their prey. And the scent they followed was that of Devinihm. Knowing his continued presence would only further endanger his peaceful clan, Devinihm set out into the wider world, to protect himself and his kind from his own endless curiosity. '''Hooks: *Though safer with Devinihm gone, the Cetarakes are nonetheless more exposed than before him: to aberrations and to other natives, including other wilden who might see their ways as cowardly. *Devinihm has an affinity for both insects and unusual creatures. The prospect of observing / interacting with one or both (especially specimens or behavior he's never witnessed) is sure to attract his attention. *One or more of the aberrations he encountered might have been intelligent (or been connected to unseen masters), and could still be interested in finishing what his escape started. Kicker: '''Concerned with the danger his curiosity attracts while inevitably drawn to pursue it, Devinihm decided adventuring was the best course of action, making himself better able to defend against the former while continuing to satisfy the latter. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Racial Features '''Hardy Form: '''Choose Fortitude, Reflex, or Will. You gain a +1 racial bonus to that defense. '''Fey Origin: You are native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin Nature's Aspect: Whenever you complete an extended rest, choose one of the following aspects of nature to manifest: Aspect of the Ancients: voyage of the ancients power Aspect of the Destroyer: wrath of the destroyer power Aspect of the Hunter: pursuit of the hunter power Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Stealth +2 Wisdom, +2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven Class Features Balance of Nature Primal Aspect: Primal Swarm - While Devinihm is in beast form and not wearing heavy armor, melee attacks and ranged attacks deal less damage to him. When he takes damage from either type of attack, the damage is reduced by his Constitution modifier (+4). Ritual Casting Wild Shape Feats *Ritual Caster (Druid class feature) *Agile Form (Level 1) - When Devinihm uses wild shape to change from his humanoid form to beast form, he shifts 1 square. *Stinging Swarm (Level 2) - Once per round when an enemy damages Devinihm with a melee attack while he is in beast form, that enemy grants combat advantage to him until the end of his next turn. Skills Powers Druid At-Will Wild Shape Savage Rend Fire Hawk Swarming Locusts Encounter Call Forth the Spirit Pack Flowing Swarm Daily Summon Giant Toad Other Voyage of the Ancients (racial nature's aspect power) Wrath of the Destroyer (racial nature's aspect power) Pursuit of the Hunter (racial nature's aspect power) Powers To-Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Tracking XP *The Hunted: 430 XP *The Hunted: 1,983 XP *The Hunted: 3,078 XP Total: 5,491 XP 'Treasure' *The Hunted: 467 gp *The Hunted: Magic Staff +2, 340 gp *The Hunted: 150 gp *The Hunted: 1012gp, Demonhunter's Boon, Summoned Hide Armor +2(level 6) *Sold: Hide Armor: + 6gp *Sold: Staff: +1 gp 'Changes' Level 4 * +1 Con and Wis * +6 HP (+5 level +1 Con) * Feat: Improved Defenses Level 3 * +5 HP * Encounter Power: Flowing Swarm Level 2 * +5 HP * Feat: Stinging Swarm * Utility power: Skittering Sneak * +1 level bonus Initiative, Skills, Attacks, Defenses Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should put your attack and damage rolls in the MBA and RBA sections. * Summary/Powers: Not that it matters right now, but Summon Giant Toad is cast through your quarterstaff the same way all the rest of your powers are. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Approval from Llama_Bill: Approved. Status Approved for level 1. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters